


The lies we tell

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, Come Inflation, Deepthroating, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Fights, Hentai, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Party, Threats of Violence, Trans Female Character, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: This town is full of gruesome secrets. And somewhere down the line, someone decides to take it upon themselves to leak every single one of them.





	1. Chapter 1

He beats him. Sasuke could never understand why Obito stayed with Kakashi. He understood they'd been together for a long time--since they were kids. But Sasuke could see the pain in his eyes. Obito was an affectionate person, he loved to be around people. And then there was brooding Kakashi. If there was a reason for Obito to cry, it would be the way the man treats him.

“You could leave him,” Sasuke leaned into his cousin, resting a hand on his shoulder. It was the best he could do in this situation--his parents hadn't taught him to be sentimental and soothing in these situations. Even so, he felt some sort of sadness for Obito--to love someone so much only to have them hurt you like this...who could live like that?

Obito’s head dropped and he shook his head, letting a stray tear betray him to his cousin. “It’s not that simple,” he said with a weak chuckle. “Kakashi’s the one.”

“You need someone who’s going to treat you right,” Sasuke said. “He’s garbage--you’re better off without him.”

“Sasuke, you’re too young to understand.”

The younger boy straightened up his back. He would hard say that twelve was too young, he understood love well enough. He’d never had his own relationship, but that didn’t mean he was clueless. The boy stood up and cut his eyes away from his cousin.

_ I don’t have time for this _ , he started to think. If Obito wanted to run around with this guy, who was he to stop him?

“Fine,” he murmured, walking towards the door. Obito didn’t say anything as the other left, only pick his head up to watch him walk out of the apartment.

He wiped his tears from his eyes and checked his phone for the time--Kakashi would be getting home within the hour. He’d have to be quick about getting dinner on the table. The last thing he wanted was for Kakashi to come how to an empty table.

He settled on ordering a pizza. It would take the shortest amount of time and he could clean the apartment while he waited for it to be delivered. Kakashi didn’t like messes, which clashed with Obito’s sloppy habits some time after they moved in with one another. It started off at Kakashi constantly reminding him to pick up after himself, then he started yelling. The physical violence was relatively new--only occurring within the last year or two. 

_ You could leave him _ .

Obito clenched his teeth and paused his motions. Kakashi was his dream guy--he’d spend most of his middle school and high school life pining after him. When they went on their first date, he promised himself he’d never do anything to mess this up.

Especially not if he was going to have Kakashi’s children someday.

Kakashi only spoke of kids after they’d come down from a heated argument--he needed something to appease Obito, after all.

I love Kakashi, Obito told himself. But there were some times….some times when Obito thought Kakashi would literally be the death of him. He’d gone to the hospital once after being pushed down the stairs. After that, Obito’s family started to get involved.

Shisui had come pounding at their door in the dead of night after the neighbors called him to tell him Kakashi had been throwing Obito around again. He’d had to watch while his cousin fought his boyfriend, threatening that if he got another call about this, he’d kill him.

Kakashi came home a few minutes after the pizza arrived and Obito was thankful for the timing. He brought the box into the living room where his boyfriend had sat to relax after a long day at work.

“Busy day?” He asked him, leaning on him slightly as Kakashi flipped on the television.

“As busy as always,” he mumbled back.

“Well...I guess it’s a good thing you’re off for the next few days,” he replied eagerly. “We’ll be able to see more of each other.”

“We see each other enough.”

“I never see enough of you,” Obito smiled. He meant for it to be an innocent comment--to show Kakashi that he couldn’t get enough of him. He didn’t understand why Kakashi immediately tensed back up when he heard the words and squared his jaw.

“I fucking work all day, Obito. I can’t lounge around here like you do,” he growled.

“Right--I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come off that way…”

Kakashi cut his eyes away from his boyfriend and stood up. He’d lost his appetite for the night. “I’m going to bed,” he said, unbuckling his belt and making his way to the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he came across an unfamiliar jacket resting on one of the chairs.

“Who does this belong to?” He asked, holding it up.

“Uh--” Obito’s mind blanked momentarily. “Sasuke came over earlier. It’s probably his.”

“Sasuke?” Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows. “What was he doing here?” As if he even had to ask. Whenever Obito’s family came over, it was usually to fill Obito’s head with more bullshit.

“He just wanted to catch up.”

That made Kakashi narrow his eyes. “Have you been talking about me?”

“You came up once or twice…”

Shit, why did he say that?

He could already see Kakashi’s temper rising and the white-haired man chewed on his bottom lip out of frustration. He hated knowing they were talking about him--filling Obito’s head with lies and trying to take him away. And Obito would just let them do it...like he didn’t even care about their relationship…

“Fuck, you’re really reaching for reasons to leave me aren’t you?” Kakashi asked him.

Obito sat up on the couch and faced him. “No, not at all. He just wanted to see how I was doing.”

“He wanted what they all want--to suck you back into that cult.”

Obito winced at that word. Kakashi denounced his whole family a long time ago. Shisui said it seemed like Kakashi wanted to make Obito just as lonely as he was. And maybe he was right.

“They’re my family, Kakashi.”

“Then what am I? Just some guy who pays for you to live?”

“You’re my family, too,” Obito said quickly. “Please, stop don’t this.”

“Don’t what?”

“This--I just wanted a calm night in...please, Kakashi.”

“Then have your calm night in,” he said before turning his back on the other. “I’m going to bed. Good night.”

~~

“I’m not crying,” Naruto argued, tears hot in his eyes, as he gritted his teeth together as he was forced to the floor– painfully– so that he was on all four beneath the other. “Something’s in my eye,” he grumbled as he tried to get back up to his feet, only to stumble forward again with a groan; his face now resting on the ground from his arms giving out on him. “I told you I changed my mind…”

“Did you think it was that easy?” Orochimaru whispered in his ear. “I’ve been waiting for this, Naruto. You promised me.”

He’d done so much for this orphan boy after finding him on the street. He was young, young enough for Orochimaru to be interested in him. He’d brought him home as soon as he found him and fed him a large, delicious meal.

He hadn’t asked for anything in return until tonight--six years later on Naruto’s birthday.

“Please, don’t make me do this.” Naruto sobbed.

“Then what would you have me give you as an appropriate birthday gift if not this?” Orochimaru said, his voice leaking with irritation. He’d had a history of taking what he wanted from people he’d deemed worthy of sleeping with, but he could never really force himself on Naruto. He’d put in too much time and work to smash it all for one sloppy night.

“I…” Naruto’s lips shook as he spoke. “Why don’t we do what we did for my last birthday?” 

Orochimaru stared down at the boy that he’d publically claimed as his son. They left his hometown right after Orochimaru found him, coming to this one and starting new lives as a false family. Behind closed doors, there were very few fathers who would do the things Orochimaru would do to Naruto.

There were three bedrooms in the house--but only one was used. Orochimaru decorated a room to seem like Naruto’s for when the boy had friends over, but the two of them usually ended up sharing Orochimaru’s bed. Naruto didn’t mind at first. In fact, Orochimaru had convinced him that even sleeping naked had been his idea. The feeling of having someone’s arms around him would always comfort him--and the body heat was so soothing that Naruto was usually able to ignore the throbbing erection that rested between his cheeks.

Though Orochimaru had never penetrated him before, he used the boy’s body to get off plenty of times. Naruto would wake up with dried cum on his lower back or coating his small balls.

“You want my lips around your pretty little cock again, then?” The older man purred, his eyebrows peeking with interest. “I knew you enjoyed it.”

Naruto nodded timidly.

“You know the rules, don’t you?” 

He nodded again.

Once Orochimaru’s lips were around him, they would never leave--not until Naruto’s cum was sliding down his throat. 

He flipped Naruto onto his back and held his legs open. Naruto watched him take not only his cock but his balls in his mouth in one motion, running his tongue over Naruto’s privates in the process. The boy groaned. At this rate, he could cum in no time and Orochimaru would be forced to leave him alone. He always left him alone after he came, no matter how soon it was.

Naruto’s hips moved up and down in the familiar motion, small breaths coming out of his throat as he moved. Orochimaru’s tongue was massaging him in the most phenomenal way and his hands began to tangle in the long hair as he openly groaned.

“Yes, daddy,” Naruto muttered. That’s what Orochimaru wanted to be called. Not father or dad...he was  _ daddy _ . 

Naruto actually liked this. He tried to asked himself--what boy his age didn’t like being touched in this way? Especially with someone with as skilled a mouth as Orochimaru, he liked to count himself lucky sometimes.

“Please suck harder,” he begged, whimpering a bit.

Orochimaru increased the pressure, letting his spit roll down the boy’s balls and to the crack of his ass. 

Perhaps Naruto needed a new approach, Orochimaru thought. He seemed to rely heavily on his cock to get off and Orochimaru had only tried intercourse with the boy being on bottom. Yes, he was small, but would he be this small forever?

Maybe if he started letting Naruto fuck him, he’d change his mind…

Just then, the older man picked his head up so that he was only suckling on the very tip of Naruto’s cock. Then the boy absolutely lost it, crying out and arching his back. He shook and his body tried quickly to decide whether he wanted to pull out or force his cock down his throat.

Would the man even gag on the four inches?

“I’m close,” Naruto learned to warn early on. Just then, Orochimaru’s lips left his cock and he sat up. “What…?”

“I hope you were paying attention,” he said, raising his hips so that his cock was in front of Naruto’s face. “Because I want you to do the same to my cock.”

Naruto’s jaw dropped slightly. “But...it’s too big.”

“No, it’s not. Suck.”

“But--”

Orochimaru gripped Naruto’s head and forced his cock halfway into his mouth. “You need to learn to pay attention, baby.” He smiled when he heard the male gag on him. “Do what daddy taught you to do.”

Naruto tried, but there was no way he could fit the whole thing in his mouth. And Orochimaru knew that, so he forced himself down his throat till he was completely lodged. All ten inches, in that moment,claimed the boy’s throat.

“I’ve got a surprise for you after you do this for me,” Orochimaru purred as he held the boy’s head in place while he fucked him. He wouldn’t give him a choice to pull away. Heavy balls hit Naruto’s chin as the older man sped up his thrusts. Pretty soon, there was a sloppy trail of spit and Orochimaru’s fluids leaking down Naruto’s chin, mixed in with tears from choking. “Just a little longer…”

He let Naruto’s head hit the bed and swung his legs over so he was straddling his head. This way, he was able to grip the headboard and fuck into his thrust hard and fast.

“Do you feel that?” He groaned. “Isn’t it amazing? You’re making daddy feel so good.”

Naruto couldn’t relax his throat, but the tightness was bringing Orochimaru so close to the edge that he held himself pressed tight against his mouth, biting his lip as he wondered if he could get his balls in Naruto’s mouth.

“Mm, you’re such a good boy for letting daddy fuck your face like this,” he smiled. “Let me give you a treat for that…”

He pulled out halfway and stroked his cock, groaning as his balls emptied down the boy’s warm throat. Naruto was whimpering underneath him as he came, but he didn’t dare spit out the cum.

“Isn’t it nice to end your big day with a full belly?” He asked as he squeezed out the last drop of his load.

When he pulled out, Naruto nodded weakly and was about to say something when Orochimaru sat back, sliding down on his small cock. That made Naruto cry out and cough from the soreness in his throat. The older man rode the boy’s cock slowly, letting him feel the tightness.

He was rarely penetrated, but Naruto was small enough to where it didn’t hurt much. 

“Oh, daddy…” Naruto gasped. 

“You like that, don’t you? I know you do...I can feel your cock twitching, aching to blow inside of me. Go ahead. Cum in me--give me a nice big load.”

Naruto gripped the man’s hips and started thrusting upwards. It didn’t take long at all for him to cum. His breathing hitched and he emptied himself for a solid minute. All the while, Orochimaru was snapping pictures of him with his phone. When the boy came down from his high, Orochimaru ran a hand through that beautiful blonde hair.

“Did you enjoy that, son?” He asked him.

Naruto nodded his head yes. 

“Would you like to do it again sometime soon?”

Another nod.

“Good. Now, why don’t we take a bath? You have school in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

Three years  later…

 

“Naruto, stop!” He’d learned this from his dad, that’s what Sasuke could only assume. That’s why his best friend was this screwed up in the head. He’d wrestled Sasuke to the ground and the Uchiha was too stubborn to admit that he was genuinely scared for his safety in this moment. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he took in the way Naruto looked at him with those bright, amused eyes as he ripped at his clothes.

They were camping in Naruto’s backyard, just beyond the trees where they couldn’t be viewed from the house. Naruto climbed on top of his friend as he zipped the tent with his free hand.

“It’ll feel great, trust me,” Naruto said to him. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure how true that was. Naruto had been fucking his father’s ass for three years now, and now he was a healthy eleven inches long and nearly three inches thick by the time he hit age fifteen. Sasuke was someone he’d wanted for a while. He missed the feel of a tight ass around him, since he stretched out his father.

“Get off me! I want to go home!” Sasuke punched and kicked, but Naruto held him down effortlessly. “Get off me, you idiot!”

That earned him a hard slap across the face and his eyes widened immediately. Did he really just hit me? Sasuke’s face hurt. No, it throbbed. Naruto was on the wrestling team, he was stronger than most boys in their grade.

“You should be happy,” he said warmly. “This is what boyfriends do, right?”

“I’m not your boyfriend!”

“Not yet…” Naruto saw the way other people were looking at Sasuke and while he didn’t have any interest in him at first, he didn’t want anyone else to have him. That’s why he planned this whole thing. He’d be able to go to school on Monday and tell everyone that he fucked Sasuke Uchiha into the dirt. “All you Uchihas are faggots. You’ll be begging for more after I’m finished with you.”

“Naruto, no…” Sasuke gritted his teeth as Naruto forced him onto his stomach. He could feel the grass through the bottom of the tent. “Please....”

Naruto stripped off both of their clothes, ripping Sasuke’s to shreds in the process, and took in the different between their bodies.

Sasuke’s body was paler in comparison, not as muscular either. He usually stayed at home and played video games online, rather than spending all of his time at the gym like Naruto did to avoid going home. It was no surprise that Sasuke couldn’t fight him off. 

If only he had Itachi here...he’d rescue him in a heartbeat.

“Do you feel that?” There was something poking at Sasuke’s puckered virgin hole. He didn’t know what it was until Naruto spit on it and swirled it around. “I’m about to fuck you.”

“No!”

“Here it comes…” he sunk into him and tossed his head back to moan.

Sasuke stifled a pained noise, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a response. Naruto planted a hand on Sasuke’s ass cheek and shook it, watching in amazement as his cock slid in deeper. It was a such a tight fit, he wasn’t sure if he could stay in for too long, but he drove his knees into the ground and thrust forward. Once he was completely inside of him, he paused.

“You’re going to be my little cum dumpster, okay?” Naruto squeezed both of his cheeks. “Look at this soft little ass...God, you’ve got perfect skin.”

“It...hurts…”

Naruto leaned down and let his entire body rest on Sasuke’s as he pulled out and in. The sound of his heavy balls smacking against the tight ass echoed through the tree and he wondered if they could be heard from the house. His father had someone over as well--a man named Kabuto that he’d been sleeping with for a while. He was the first adult Orochimaru was involved with, but Naruto only assumed that was because they were both into unspeakable things.

Now Sasuke couldn’t move a muscle. He could only shut his eyes and try to ignore the burning sensation that was, somehow, beginning to feel better than it should.

Was it the way Naruto was speaking to him? No, that idiot couldn’t do anything right. What made him think dirty talk would be an exception?

“You like that dick, don’t you, little faggot?”

“Don’t...call me that…”

“What’s the matter?” Naruto chuckled darkly. “Ain’t that what you are? You’re takin’ cock right now, what else would I call you?”

Sasuke was at a loss for words with the way Naruto was screwing his brains out, his fat cock head scraping his g-spot in the most agonizing way. Sasuke’s smaller cock twitched each time and he gritted his teeth.

“I bet I can make you cum on my dick.”

“Don’t…”

He gave a hard thrust and Sasuke nearly screamed. “What was that?”

“I want you to stop…”

“Yeah? Fine.” He increased the speed, thrusting into him hard to speed up his orgasm. He came hard in Sasuke. Harder than he'd come in Orochimaru in a long time. He swallowed and growled through the orgasm, making sure his load was deep in there.

“How's this?” He whispered in Sasuke's ear. “You'll have to get used to being filled up like this.” His hand found the bulge in Sasuke's stomach where his seed sat. “Get your strength back up--we'll be going until the morning.”

  
  


Now Sasuke could understand why Obito could never leave Kakashi. He didn’t love Naruto like another healthy human being should. He simply wanted to keep him happy, nothing more than that. Perhaps that wasn’t exactly Obito’s reason for staying--but Sasuke didn’t like to give that situation any real thought.

Especially with how it ended.

“Everything in here is expensive,” Naruto muttered as they walked through the shirts.

“It doesn’t matter. I want you to pick what you like. Personally, orange works for you. Maybe red in some cases.”

The blonde chuckled and shook his head.

“What?” Sasuke questioned.

“You’re just...really fucking gay.” And with that, Naruto stepped past him and walked on, leaving Sasuke to process what he’d just heard. 

_ What the fuck does that mean?  _ He only thought those words, he didn’t dare say them out loud.

“Listen, we can’t be in here long. I gotta meet up with Asuma and head to the gym at some point,” Naruto tossed back as he walked.

Sasuke always thought it was weird how he called some teachers by their first names. And they were usually teachers that he met up with privately on a regular basis. He understood having older friends, but Naruto spoke to some of them like anything but.

  
  


“You got this.”

“Shut up.”

“Just twelve more.”

“I said fucking shut up!”

“What’s your problem?” Asuma almost dropped the weight on the blonde. He’d been acting pissy since he first arrived at the gym. The man first dismissed it as frustrations that usually came with puberty. Naruto was definitely at that point in his life.

“Just get off my back,” he grumbled in response.

They finished the workout and Asuma told him to hit the showers. It wasn’t unusual for the two of them to shower at the same time. Usually, Asuma tried to hold off on showering when students were around. But Naruto didn’t seem to care and Asuma was sure neither of them would tell anyone about it. Besides, it saved on time.

They were two showers away from each other, both washing their bodies. Asuma hummed to himself, closing his eyes as his hands roamed his body. After a few minutes, he began to get lost in thought, his attention jumping from subject to subject. First, it was on the upcoming wrestling match, then it jumped to him potentially asking Tsunade out on a date. Then he started to think about last night--when he went to the bar and danced with one of the most attractive girls he’d ever seen.

The teacher licked his lips, his soapy hands absently massaging his thick shaft. He could have fucked her, had her boyfriend not cut in. Hell, he could have taken him. But one more fight and he was suspended without pay.

Chewing on his lip, he thumbed at his reddening tip and moved his hips slowly. It was then that he noticed there were eyes on him.

“You could do that at home, y’know,” Naruto grunted as he turned off his shower. Asuma’s eyes opened just in time to see the boy turn away. He took in the glorious view of his ass, perfectly sculpted and round.

“I’m not a patient man,” Asuma replied. He coaxed out a bead of precum just looking at him. Damn, he’s got a nice body. I’m training him well.

“Yeah, well, good luck with that, then.” He stepped out of the showers and walked to his locker. He had things to do today. He had to pick Sasuke up at some point. He didn’t like to leave him with his brother for too long. Something about the way Itachi interacted with him ticked Naruto off.

It took him ten minutes to slip on all of his clothes and grab his bag.

‘I’m on my way. Grab some clothes to stay the night’

He sent the text to Sasuke before he headed out, making brief eye contact with his coach, who had emerged from the shower with a newly limp member.

“See you later, man,” he said dismissively.

Asuma watched him go, chewing on his lip.


	3. Chapter 3

“You’ll need to have him home before midnight.”

“He’s staying the night,” Naruto replied without looking up from his phone.

Itachi’s fingers drummed along the counter as a look of irritation crossed through him. He didn’t like this boy. He knew all about how he treated his brother--he’d seen the marks he left on his body. If Itachi had his way, he would have killed Naruto a long time ago. He saw how this type of situation played out with Obito--and he didn’t want to lose his brother the same way.

“He’s got things to do,” Itachi told him. “He needs to come home.”

“Tch, he doesn’t have shit to do.”

“Naruto, let’s just go,” Sasuke said as he rested a hand on his boyfriend’s bicep and cast his older brother a cautious look. The last thing he needed was to have Naruto pissed off before they even got the chance to leave the house.

“Yeah, we should get goin’. No need to waste time here.” He rested a hand on Sasuke’s waist and guided him out of the house and towards his car.

  
  


Sasuke wasn’t sure what they were doing there. It was obvious these kinds of parties were for...older people. Especially considering the guy who was throwing it was apparently a friend of Naruto’s father. Sasuke always hated Orochimaru and everyone he interacted with. And the men and women at this party--they seemed to all be leering at both him and Naruto.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy to bring your little friend this time!” Orochimaru grinned at the two of them. 

Sasuke had a terrible feeling about this.

“Yeah, yeah,” Naruto pushed past the older man and walked up to the table where they had set up lines of what looked like cocaine. “Just fuckin’ go easy on him. I don’t need him bitching to me later on tonight about his ass hurting.”

“What?” Sasuke’s eyes widened. What had Naruto brought him here for, exactly?

“You look just like your cousin,” a man said as he came up behind him with two glasses. He was an old friend of Obito’s--Kisame Hoshigaki. He’d been interested in the man while he was with Kakashi. He also thought it was a shame that such a prime person was wasted so soon. “Got that look about you.”

Sasuke squared his jaw, looking over at his boyfriend, who had just snorted a line.

“How old are you, kid?” Kisame asked him.

Sasuke didn’t say anything.

“The man asked you a question,” another guy said. Sasuke couldn’t look directly at him. Mostly because he had someone’s head in his lap, bobbing up and down. His name was Hidan, and the man giving him a blowjob was his friend’s younger brother, Sai. If Sasuke had looked close enough, he would have realized Sai was actually in one of his classes.

“I’m sixteen,” he said.

“A year older than Naruto,” Orochimaru smiled. 

“Nice,” Kisame smirked. “I bet Naruto’s been handlin’ you like a man should, huh? He’s a favorite at these things.”

“Um, what is this thing, exactly?”

“It’s a party,” Orochimaru said. This was when Sasuke noticed he had basically been sandwiched between the two men with Orochimaru in front of him and Kisame hovering close behind. “A special kind of party. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. Naruto always has.”

Sasuke swallowed when he felt Kisame’s groin in his backside. The older man held the glass of what he assumed was alcohol in front of him.

“Why don’t you take this?” He whispered in his ear. “It’ll make you feel better.”

Sasuke hesitated, casting another look his boyfriend’s way. But Naruto was too preoccupied with a boy whose eyes kept lingering on his crotch. Sasuke didn’t like the way Naruto’s fingers carded through this stranger’s hair, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak out. Not in a setting like this. And not against Naruto.

“I'm...not really thirsty right now,” he said.

“C’mon, just a little sip?”

This guy was pushy. Not to mention the way he was pushing this drink onto Sasuke raised some red flags in his head. 

“I'm okay,” Sasuke said a little more sternly.

“Well, it'll be waitin’ for ya.” Kisame couldn’t tear his eyes away from Sasuke and in the back of his mind, he wondered just how a brat like Naruto landed someone like him. Had Kisame gotten to him first, Sasuke would have made the perfect submissive for him. 

Sasuke took a step away from the other man, scanning the room for a safe place to retreat to. The couch was off limits, as was the table covered in drugs. He settled on a stool closest to the backdoor.

Don’t touch anything, don’t drink anything, he told him. You’ll get out of this fine. But...he couldn’t figure out why his boyfriend brought him here. Was this really his plan for the whole night?

The Uchiha pulled his phone from his pocket, making sure Naruto’s back was to him as he sent a text. He couldn’t contact Itachi without risking his older brother just barging into the place. Instead, he decided to text Ino. She was his neighbor and just like Itachi, she hated Naruto.

She replied in about two minutes. She was out with her boyfriend, but they both were on their way. Sasuke smiled at the text. Thank God. Ino would always come to his rescue, especially when Naruto was involved. There were a couple of times when he’d hidden in her house while his boyfriend rampaged through his house looking for him.

Now all that was left was leaving Naruto. He had a few choices--he could come up with some lie, he could straight up tell him that Ino was coming to pick him up, or he could sneak out when no one was looking.

The last option seemed like the most favorable. While the front door was in the room, there was a thick cloud of smoke that made the dim room even more difficult to see through. He could get out if he planned his movements correctly. And so he began moving around the room. Kisame had redirected his attention to Naruto and Suigetsu, a boy he’d actually brought with him. The older man looked on eagerly as he watched Naruto receive oral from his submissive. Sasuke slipped past him silently, moving to the shadows.

It took him about five minutes to get out of the apartment. As he was leaving, Naruto was pulling off his clothes. It was obvious what was about to happen.

Sasuke swallowed the feeling in his chest and walked out the door, closing it as quickly and quietly as he could.

He didn’t actually know where he was. He’d just told Ino to meet him at the park nearby in thirty minutes. The apartment was in a run-down part of town. Truth be told, Sasuke wouldn’t be surprised if none of those people actually lived there. It looked more like a den than a home of any sort.

  
  


Ino was beyond pissed. How dare he take Sasuke to such a place? She knew Naruto was bad news, but this was a new low. The girl paced back and forth, running her fingers through her hair in frustration. She could kill him. She could literally rip him to pieces and it was taking everything in her power not to do something.

“Fucking unbelievable,” she growled, momentarily stopping to punch the nearby tree. “That fucking jerk!”

“Keep your voice down,” Sasuke said. “Anyone could be walking around here.”

“Does it look like a give a fuck?” She snapped. Sasuke flinched and she immediately softened up. She shook her head with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Sasuke. I...didn’t mean that.”

“Calm down,” Shikamaru told his girlfriend. His eyes kept shifting in between the two of them. Being the smartest and most perceptive person in their grade, he was able to pick up on the feelings between the two of them. He wasn’t sure if they had realized it yet, though. “He’s alright, isn’t he?”

“You’re right. Look, let’s get out of here. Shikamaru, can we go to your place?” Ino asked.

“Yeah,” the male stood up. “Let’s go.”

  
  


“Where the fuck is he?” Naruto burst into the house in the dead of night. Itachi was sure he’d locked the front door. He always made sure to do so, since there were some people in his neighborhood he didn’t necessarily trust. Naruto wasn’t above picking the lock or even kicking it in, though Itachi would have heard it if he’d done the latter.

He’d been sleeping. It was quite a shock to wake up to piercing blue eyes glaring down at him. Naruto’s hands wrapped around Itachi’s neck, cutting off his air supply. The Uchiha elder thrashed in his sheets, handings instinctively coming up to grasp Naruto’s.

“Where the hell is Sasuke?!” Naruto growled. He climbed into the bed, straddling Itachi’s body.

The older male’s eyes darted around for something--anything that’d help him get away. Then his eyes found his alarm clock. He grabbed it without a second thought and slammed it against Naruto’s head as hard as he could. It did the trick in getting him off of Itachi. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna kill you for that!” 

Itachi made a dash for his bedroom door. He needed to get out--to get away from this deranged asshole. He ripped open the door and ran down the stairs towards the exit. And he almost made it out, had someone not barreled into him from the side. Burly arms wrapped around him and slung him to the ground. When he looked up, he saw a man he’d never seen in his life standing over him.

“Where d’you think yer goin’?” He questioned, raising a thick eyebrow before he smiled and looked around. “Nice place you got.”

Itachi tried to crawl away, but a heavy foot landed on his back and pinned him to the ground. Naruto staggered down the stairs, holding the palm of his hand up to the side of his head. 

“Get him in the fucking car,” he growled to the man.

“You got it,” he replied, reaching down to yank the male up and slung him over his shoulder with almost no effort. Itachi’s eyes met Naruto’s as he was hauled off to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Asuma and Kakashi grew up together. They were practically brothers. Kakashi had even been his wingman and in turn, Asuma had been his. In fact, he was the one who hooked him up with Obito. They’d met in a sleazy club, a lot like the one Asuma found himself sitting in now.

“See anyone you like?” Kakashi asked him casually.

These days, doing this sort of thing with Kakashi was weird. Everyone back home knew who he was and while there were a few people who were interested in the idea of sleeping with Kakashi Hatake, it was obvious there was a barrier around the man. No one wanted to be seen flirting with the man who killed the supposed love of his life.

It was no secret that he should have been arrested. Kakashi shouldn’t have been sitting next to Asuma in that moment. He belonged behind bars. Obito’s death was no accident and everyone knew it, though no one would speak up against him when Kakashi had so many people on his side. While he wasn’t a good person by any means, he was fairly popular. He knew how to sweet talk and had a face that just drew people in.

The two of them traveled to the next town over to hit up the bars. It was big enough to where almost no one knew their names. Including the girl who’d been giving Asuma a look from across the place for the past ten minutes. 

“No one sticks out,” Asuma muttered, raising his shot to his lips. “How about you?”

That was a useless question. Of course, he did. Kakashi always needed a target when he went out like this, even if the person wasn’t, by his standards, very attractive.

“There’s a guy at the far end of the bar that’s been scoping me out,” the light haired male said. “Trying to see if he’ll grow the balls to come up to me.”

Asuma glanced over to where he was gesturing.and his eyes landed on a boy who was more on the attractive side. He seemed young, though that wasn’t surprising. Kakashi liked younger guys, usually. It’s why Asuma was so hesitant to have him meet any of his students. 

“Why don’t you just approach him yourself?” Asuma asked him.

Kakashi chuckled. “That’s too easy for him.” His eyes drifted over to his friend. “You wouldn’t understand. Women are all the same.”

“Not true.”

“In the sense that they all wait for you to approach them. It’s kind of like the social norm. With guys, it’s different. There’s equal pressure for one to approach the other. So, I’m going to see if he wants me enough to make the first move.”

“Makes enough sense,” Asuma said as he rolled his eyes.

“If you want, I’ll share him with you.”

At that, Asuma had to fight to hide his unease. Instead, he forced a chuckle and shook his head. “That’s alright. I’ll find a lady.”

“Come on, I know you’ve thought about fucking a guy…”

“Not enough to actually do it,” Asuma said. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure if he ever could. That day in the shower with Naruto was the closest he’d been to wanting to fuck another guy--and that was just because he was holding a five-day load.

“We’ll see about that,” Kakashi muttered. Though his friend didn’t hear it, because as he glanced up at the bar entrance, someone wandered in who caught his eye.

 

The bar was called The Train for a reason. It was trashy and borderline underground, only the worst sort of people went there. That’s why Hinata wasn’t surprised to see Kakashi Hatake sitting at the bar. The older man was well-known back home, though she honestly didn’t expect him to be in this exact bar. Just one that was vaguely like it.

Half of her wanted to whip out her phone and text someone to tell them who she saw, but that would require too much explaining on her part. Especially because she was here to meet a client. She didn’t notice the male sitting next to Kakashi. The one that watched as she crossed over to the other side of the room where a group of men sat at a poker table.

Her older cousin, Neji, was sitting with the men. Judging by how invested he was in the game, he’d bet a pretty hefty sum of cash on it. She rested her hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently as she leaned down to whisper something in his ear.

Neji was aware of the men around him, all taking in the sight of his curvy cousin while she was bent over. With a smirk, Neji’s eyes wandered over to Kakashi.

Well, well, the male thought to himself. Looks like I’ve got a big fish tonight.

He’d heard Kakashi was rolling in cash since Obito’s death. He had, after all, been his beneficiary on his life insurance. Because of that, he could afford to buy drugs in bulk from a mutual friend of theirs. Meaning he had something Neji wanted.

“Why don’t you go talk to him?” He asked his cousin. “See if he wants a little company?”

Hinata scoffed and stood up.

“You can’t be serious,” she asked, narrowing her eyes. “The day I let that man fuck me is the day you find me dead in an alley.”

“You’ve fucked worse,” Neji replied. What he meant to say was it wouldn’t be the first time she’d been drilled by a known killer. But from what he remembered, Kakashi wasn’t even interested in women.

The male Hyuuga noticed the man next to Kakashi, though he didn’t recognize him. The guy was looking directly at them--directly at Hinata.

“Fine, how about that one,” Neji gestured towards Asuma. “Try him. Money follows money, after all.”

“Right now?” She asked. “I’m already meeting someone here.”

“Right…” Neji had almost forgotten about her prior arrangement. They were here to draw out a client of hers that owed them a lot of money. Hinata had contacted him, offering to meet up for free at a bar outside of town. Since it was such an obscure location, the poor sap accepted. Once he got here, Neji planned to squeeze every cent out of him. “Go ahead and head to the spot. I don’t want this to take too much time. Take Gaara with you.”

 

“You don’t have to sleep with him again. I’ll grab him once he comes in.” Gaara peeled off his jacket as he spoke, tossing it on the counter of the motel room. “In fact....I think I’d prefer it that way.”

Hinata chuckled. “You know how I like to do it. I walked into this room expecting to get fucked, may as well do it.”

“There’s literally no need.”

“I know. I do it because I like it.” She wandered over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Haven’t you figured that out by now, baby?”

Gaara bit the inside of his cheek. Of course, he knew that. They’d had this talk before--back when they first started seeing each other. Gaara assumed Hinata was in this line of work because of her cousin, but she swore to him it was fueled by her love for sex and getting off. No matter how many times he asked her to leave this behind, she refused. And so he stuck with them as Neji’s right-hand man and best friend. Aside from his own older sister, no one knew Gaara was dating Hinata.

She kissed him quickly before gently pushing him towards the closet.

“Once he’s finished and fully lowered his guard, you can come out and do your thing,” she told him. “Now hide.”

The guest showed up two minutes later. The man was an absolute pervert and he was basically in love his fucking Hinata. He was a regular and was known to try keeping her for hours past her end-time. That’s how he owed them so much. He was a decent enough fuck. His cock wasn’t the biggest, but he always fucked her so eagerly. She guessed it was because he had a weakness for transgirls.

Hinata had caught his name once--he said it was Jiraiya. No last name was ever included in that exchange, but she had his phone number. He was in older man. Once they both shed their clothes, the size difference was much more apparent. He pushed her back on the bed with his large body and pushed her legs back.

“You know the rules,” she said as she raised an eyebrow. “Condom or no deal.”

“C’mon, it’s my birthday.” He tossed her the lamest excuse in the book as his throbbing erection grazed her hole, leaving a string of pre in it’s midst. “Why not let it slide? I came all the way out here for you.”

“Condom or I call it off,” she repeated.

“I saw your boys downstairs,” Jiraiya said. He didn’t move his cock away from her. “They were lookin’ for me, weren’t they? I slipped past ‘em without any effort. You kids are so predictable.”

Hinata tried to move backwards on the bed, but he held her in place with one hand.

He leaned down, pressing his body flat against hers. “I know you set me up,” he whispered in her ear. “And I oughta kill you for it.”

Gaara heard that. By fuck, he heard that sleaze ball threaten his girlfriend. And he barged out of the closet, tackling the man to the ground. Gaara was a small dude, but there was a reason Neji had named him hs muscle. He knew how to shift his weight when he needed to, especially as a wrestler. He had Jiraiya on the ground within a minute with his knee in his back.

As Hinata got up off the bed to pick up her clothes, the man started shouting at her. Calling her all sorts of names. She was able to ignore them for the most part--there wasn’t anything she hadn’t heard in this line of work. Men weren’t the most sauve. 

“Neji’s gonna want this one taken in,” Gaara said, as if they were simply planning on interviewing him or asking for the money back kindly. They all knew full well that Neji would only have his boys beat this guy to a pulp.

“I’ve already texted him,” Hinata said as she put her phone down. Neji had some guys up within five minutes and the hauled Jiraiya down. Once they were gone, Hinata threw her arms around Gaara and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

“My big strong man coming to my rescue...I could just kiss you,” she cooed as she ran her fingers through his thick hair.

“I couldn’t let you sleep with that guy.”

“I’ve told you, Gaara,” she warned. “I do what I want. You can’t stop me from sleeping with someone just like I can’t stop you from being so cute.”

“I just did.”

“I decided not to sleep with him long before you came out of the closet.”

Gaara didn’t appreciate the joke. He squared his jaw and pushed away from her, walking towards the door.

“Baby, I’m just kidding,” Hinata sighed. “You’re so sensitive.”

“It’s not a fucking joke to me, Hinata! I’m tired of other guys screwing you every day. It’s--it’s--”

“It’s my body,” Hinata said sternly. “My choice. I use it how I want. And I’m not going to let you tell me otherwise.” She strolled past him, sauntering out the door before tossing him a glance over her shoulder. “You’re just lucky I don’t do more than this.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke woke up the next morning in bed, sandwiched between the blonde and her boyfriend. Shikamaru had been kind enough to let him crash there over night, but Sasuke got the feeling that this had probably been overstaying his welcome. He wandered over to the mirror and stared at himself for a moment. Shikamaru’s clothes seemed so tight on him. He’d never thought of himself as masculine--Naruto was obviously bigger and stronger than he was--but he was a little more muscular than Shikamaru. But that might have just been because the other male chose to do things the lazy way.

When he looked back at the bed, he made eye contact with Ino.

“Hey, morning.” She smiled at him groggily, running her hands through her hair as she yawned. “When did you get up?”

“Just now.” Sasuke tried to keep his voice low.

“Hm,” was all Ino offered before she reached over and smoothed Shikamaru’s hair out of his face. With a soft smile, she leaned down and kissed the sleeping boy on the cheek before crawling over him. “Want me to make you some breakfast?”

“Oh, no, that’s okay. I should be getting home. Itachi’s probably worried sick.” He picked up his phone and went through it. Looked like he had--thirteen texts and twelve missed calls. And about half of them were from Naruto. Just then, all of the events of the night before came back to him. 

As he was about to open one of the texts, Naruto started to call him again. Ino could read her friend’s expression from across the room and immediately took the phone out of his hands.

“Ino, what’re you--?”

“Hey?” The blonde furrowed her eyebrows as she answered the phone. “What the hell do you want?”

All Sasuke could hear was muffled speaking on the other end.

“Sasuke’s busy putting his clothes on, he’ll call you back later,” she said. And with that, she hung up the phone.

  
  


This was bad. No. This was more than bad--this was terrible. Itachi usually picked Sasuke up from school on Mondays, since he got off work early and Sasuke didn’t have to take the last period of the day. But today, Sasuke stood at the carpool for close to an hour before he realized Itachi wasn’t coming. It wasn’t only that which unsettled him--Itachi could have been late or in a meeting or anything. But then there was the fact that Naruto was also nowhere to be found today.

He’d definitely gone looking for Sasuke after he left--that would have been the first thing he did once Sasuke didn’t pick up his phone. And if he got a hold of Itachi….

“Fuck,” Sasuke muttered to himself as he called his brother’s cellphone over and over, hoping he’d pick up with his groggy, confused tone of voice. He hoped Itachi had just fallen asleep somewhere or got side tracked. Anything but the idea that was swimming around in his head would be acceptable. “Pick up, bitch. Pick up….”

“Need a ride?” The voice made Sasuke flinch and nearly drop his phone. He turned around, making eye contact with Gaara. The red head dangled his keys. “I’ve got room if your carpool didn’t show.”

“It’s not like that,” Sasuke replied shortly. He wouldn’t necessarily consider Gaara a friend...anymore. They used to eat lunch together before Naruto went insane, but now every guy Sasuke used to remotely hang out with was off limits. Naruto would always assume he wanted to fuck one of them.

“Your classes let out over an hour ago,” Gaara said. “If you need transportation, I don’t mind at all.”

Sasuke sighed. This was only stressing him out more and he secretly wished Gaara would just leave him be. But that wasn’t the nature of this guy--he kept pressing on subjects until he got a sufficient answer.

“Fine,” he finally said. At least this way, he could get home and see what was going on with his brother.

Gaara grinned, which momentarily threw Sasuke off. The boy was well known for being rather stoic and intimidating--especially being part of the wrestling team. He led Sasuke to his car and told him to make room anywhere. Hinata was already in the passenger seat when they got in. 

“Sasuke, long time, no see,” Hinata grinned when she turned around. 

All Sasuke did was return the smile. He didn’t much care for Hinata and it was hard to be nice to her knowing that she was just stringing Gaara along. Though the two of them didn’t hang out anymore, that feeling still remained for Sasuke.

“I figured I’d drop you off first and then go by Sasuke’s house, since it’s farther out,” Gaara told her as he pulled off. “Is that okay?”

“Why can’t I just go with you?” She questioned.

The boy looked at her. “Because that makes no sense?”

“It makes perfect sense. You’re already coming back to my house, no need in separating. I’ll ride with you to Sasuke’s house.” And just like that, the conversation seemed to end.

_ Boy, she’s a bitch _ , Sasuke thought

 

. “Where the hell were you? Where were you?!” Naruto didn’t even give him a chance to get inside. Sasuke saw the car parked in his driveway when Gaara pulled up and something told him to just tell Gaara to keep driving. But he didn’t do that. And now he was in this situation.

Naruto grabbed him as soon as he got out of the car and started yelling at him.

“Naruto, let’s not do this here,” Sasuke pleaded, his eyes momentarily snapping to Gaara’s car.

“You think I give a fuck about what those people think? What? Were you fucking them, too?!”

Sasuke sighed, attempting to pull away, but it only made Naruto grip him harder.

“That fucking hurts,” Sasuke told him through gritted teeth. “Let’s go inside.”

He hadn’t noticed Gaara had gotten out of the car. The redhead came up and immediately put himself between Naruto and Sasuke.

“Is there a fucking problem, Naruto?” The two boys knew each other alright. They wrestled together, but that didn’t mean Gaara saw him as a friend. Especially not with the way he was talking to Sasuke.

“Get out of my face,” the blonde warned. “Before I fucking break you.”

“You don’t put your hands on him,” Gaara told him.

At that, Naruto snickered. “You’re trying to tell me what I can do with my boy?” Gaara raised his eyebrow. 

His boy?

Something about that sounded wrong. Like...he didn’t say boyfriend. He said his boy. As if Sasuke belonged to him…

“Sasuke, go ahead and go inside if you’d like,” Gaara said, keeping his eyes trained on the other wrestler. His body was tense and he was ready for any sudden movement. In fact, he wanted a reason to be able to take Naruto down a peg, but he wouldn’t dare start the fight.

“Yeah, get inside and wait for me,” Naruto told him.

“Don’t tell him what to do.”

Gaara was getting too defensive and Naruto didn’t like the look of it. He kept his eyes on Gaara as Sasuke moved to the front door. Both boys stood still until the Uchiha was safely inside. Then, Naruto was the first to speak.

“Get outta here.”

“Not until you do.” Gaara couldn’t leave Sasuke with this monster. His blood boiled just thinking of what Naruto would do to him once they were alone. “I wanna watch your car pull off or I’m not satisfied.”

“You have a deathwish,” he growled in return.

What broke their stare-off was Hinata honking the horn impatiently. Gaara hated to keep her waiting. Aside from the reasoning of him not wanting to inconvenience her, she would bitch his ear off once they were alone.

“Looks like your owner’s callin’ you. Better go runnin’.”

_ Fuck. Sasuke, I’m sorry _ . Gaara tore himself away from the situation, jumping into the car with his jaw clenching so hard his teeth hurt. He’d call Sasuke later to make sure he was okay. For now, there was nothing he could really do.

 

After a long argument after Gaara drove off, Sasuke was finally able to get Naruto to calm down the way he usually did--by letting the boy pound out his frustrations. Luckily this time, it didn’t involve Sasuke getting many bruises, though his backside hurt from how rough Naruto was. The Uchiha jumped into the shower as soon as Naruto passed out in his bed, washing himself as though he were trying to remove the traces of Naruto that had been left behind.

When he stepped out of the shower, he checked his phone for any messages from his brother. Itachi still hadn’t contacted him, which was making Sasuke worried. If he was tied up at work, he would have called to tell Sasuke to order a pizza or something for dinner. But dinner would have been an hour ago and still nothing.

Sasuke didn’t want to worry. As sketchy as this town was, the boys grew up here. Itachi knew the streets better than Sasuke did. Sasuke tried to tell himself that Itachi could handle it if anything bad were to happen.

_ I’ll give him till tomorrow morning _ , he told himself.

As he was wrapping his towel around himself, someone started to call him.

“Hello,” he muttered when he answered.

“Is he still there?” Gaara asked without returning the greeting. He still sounded pissed, though Sasuke didn’t blame him. Naruto had a way of getting under people’s skin.

“He’s asleep.”

“You need to get right of that bastard.”

Sasuke chuckled into the phone. “I’ve been with him this long, I can stick it out for a little longer. He’s not as bad as he seems.”

“Does he hit you?”

Sasuke paused.

“Hello?”

“Look, I should get back to him before he wakes up. I don’t feel like explaining who I was talking to.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

Sasuke shrugged, as if Gaara were able to see him. “Tell you what, I’ll leave Naruto when you leave that bitch of a girlfriend.”

Gaara had to admit, Sasuke had him there. Hinata didn’t treat him any better and he knew that. He wanted something monogamous and long term, and he was almost positive he wasn’t going to get that from her. But she had a tight grip on him.

“Where is she, anyway?” 

“I dropped her off at home after I left you. She thought I was going back there, blew up my phone for an hour.”

Sasuke laughed. “Seems like we’re both on short leashes.”

“I guess so,” Gaara said. “Doesn’t seem right, really. I guess that’s why we don’t talk anymore.”

At that, Sasuke’s smile faded. He’d forgotten that the two of them were previously estranged. He forgot how easy it was to talk to Gaara. It had been a long time. Too long. He squared his jaw and let out a long sigh as he leaned against the bathroom counter.

“Something wrong?” Gaara questioned.

“Are you busy this weekend?”

“I’ve got some plans with Hinata on Friday night, but I should be free on Saturday, why?”

“I want to hang out. Without the distraction of Naruto or Hinata. What do you say?”

“Sounds like a plan.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Did you send this?” He threw the pictures down in front of his son. His composure went out the window long ago, replaced with a mixture of anger and sheer panic. Orochimaru had been at work when the package came in. His secretary passed it along to him and though he’d retrieved it perfectly wrapped, he couldn’t help but feel paranoid that she’d caught a glimpse.

Naruto scoffed, leaning forward to pick up a couple of the pictures. He recognized them perfectly as photos of himself from when he was a child. These were pictures his father had taken and send out to his friends as Christmas cards. Of course, the list of friends he’d send this to was fairly short. If this stuff fell into the wrong hands, Orochimaru would be in hot water.

“Why would I do that?” The blonde arched an eyebrow.

“Well someone did.”

“So, why not question one of your pervy friends?” He lifted his eyes to the television, bringing his beer to his lips. “That’d make more sense, wouldn’t it?”

“None of them would do this.”

“I don’t know about that. Because by the look of it, one of ‘em obviously would.” 

There was no note. No name. No return address. The package had been dropped off by a total stranger, the secretary didn’t even remember his face. Only that...he was apparently a teenager.

“Have you told anyone about these?” 

Naruto scoffed. “Why the fuck would I do that? Imagine how that’d make me look at school.”

Orochimaru stared at his son for a moment, debating on whether to believe him or not. Right now, his thoughts were racing. Someone had to know about this--someone who was threatening to expose him. For the time being, there didn’t seem to be any clear incentive for the other individual, which led him to believe it was probably someone who genuinely disliked him.

“Well? Are you just going to stand there?” Naruto snapped at his father, willing him to leave the room. By now, Orochimaru was almost certain it wasn’t Naruto. So, he backed out of the room, tossing names though his head.

 

Gaara and Sasuke met up in a secluded part of town where Sasuke was sure Naruto had no ties. The last thing he needed was word getting back to his boyfriend that he was meeting up with some other guy alone. The two boys sat across from each other in a dimly lit smokehouse that turned into a bar after dark. 

They had about an hour before things got loud.

“Naruto’s with his dad right now,” Sasuke told Gaara. Those were all the details he could give--there was no way he could tell someone else about the kind of relationship Naruto and Orochimaru had. “What about Hinata?”

“She’s working.” Gaara was in the same boat.

“So, you’ve finally got a breather, then?” He half-chuckled. “It feels like our relationships have a lot in common.”

“We both had to wait until our partners were occupied to be able to meet up with a friend.” A moment of silence passed between them. “How’s your brother?”

Sasuke pursed his lips at that. “It’s been a few days since I’ve seen him. He texted me yesterday to tell me he was going to be out of town on business for the next week.” Even leaving his mouth, it sounded wrong to Sasuke. Itachi wouldn’t just up and leave like that. But Sasuke went into his room that morning and, sure enough, some of his brother’s clothes were missing, along with his toothbrush and essentials.

“So, you’ve got the place to yourself, then? Naruto won’t bother you too much, will he?”

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder. “I’ll be able to handle him.”

“Can you?” Gaara was concerned. He knew about Naruto’s temper and Sasuke deserved better. Especially after what happened to his cousin. Their family didn’t need another person to fall to domestic abuse.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. “Try not to look too nonchalant about it,” he half-chuckled.

“It’s just that...he’s dangerous. Did he hurt you after I left?”

Sasuke didn’t know how to answer that. Naruto had hit him--but it was for multiple things. There was the encounter with Gaara--but there was also Ino’s comment to Naruto beforehand. Naruto was already paranoid that Sasuke was sleeping with her or Shikamaru or both. He hated the idea of Sasuke being alone with them.

He’d kill him if he knew where he was right now.

Just then, a waiter came by and set down two drinks in front of the boys.

“Uh, we didn’t order this…” Sasuke began to explain when the waiter waved his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it,” the man responded, gesturing towards two men sitting four booths over. “Those two paid for it--said they’d pay for your drinks all night if you’ll go sit with them.”

Gaara laughed and shook his head. “I’m afraid we’re having a rather private conversation at the moment. Though we do appreciate the drinks.”

The waiter nodded knowingly, “I gotcha. I’ll let them know.”

When the waiter walked away, Sasuke’s eyes lingered on Gaara for a moment. He was used to being scolded in this situation--having the person across from him glaring daggers because some other man dared to make a pass at him. To Naruto, it didn’t matter whether or not Sasuke turned someone down. Just them showing interest was good enough for Naruto to rage out.

“What’s the matter?” Gaara questioned.

It shook Sasuke out of his daze. “Oh, nothing. I just--I’m not used to the guy I’m with being anything other than angry.”

“Would Naruto be upset with you by now if he were sitting where I am?”

Sasuke nodded. “He’d be pissed. I’m his. Any guy thinking otherwise is my fault.”

“That’s ridiculous. Why do you let him treat you like that? Do you think you love him that much?”

Sasuke hadn’t actually thought about whether or not he loved Naruto. He just viewed Naruto as someone he was obligated to keep happy. Even entering a relationship wasn’t his choice. Naruto just...took him. He appreciated this time with Gaara. It reminded him of how normal humans interacted in a healthy relationship.

“I kind of missed this,” Sasuke said to him.

Gaara had to agree. “Hinata’s controlling as well. Which is funny, considering she also spends a great deal of time telling me not to tell her what to do.”

“Do you love her?” Sasuke returned the question.

“I don’t know. I won’t give myself the chance to until we fix our relationship.”

“She doesn’t treat you well,” Sasuke told him, as if Gaara wasn’t already aware of that. He was with Hinata because he wanted the best for her, but this wasn’t a healthy relationship. “I don’t know why you’re still with her.”

“I could say the same about you.”

The Uchiha chuckled dryly. “As if Naruto would let that happen.”

“Have you tried?”

That was hard. Sasuke had tried to leave before--during the first couple weeks of their relationship that’s all he tried to do. But Naruto gained a tighter grasp through violence and striking at Sasuke’s self esteem whenever he felt threatened.

“Are you happy with him, Sasuke?” Gaara looked at him with concern. Genuine concern. “Tell me the truth, please.”

“I’m not sure.”

“Excuse me,” a voice broke the two of them out of their conversation. The two men from before had approached them, both looking at the young men with smiles on their faces. The shorter of the two was speaking. “We couldn’t help but notice the two of you across the room. You’re a gorgeous couple.”

Sasuke’s mouth ran dry and his eyes widened. “Uh…”

“Is there something we can help you with?” Gaara asked them directly.

The second spoke this time. “Well, we’d like to pay for your dinner. And maybe sit and talk for a bit. I’m Hidan--this is Darui.” Sasuke noticed Hidan’s voice was a little smoother than Darui’s. Judging by their body language, these two were likely dating.

“It’s up to you,” Gaara said to Sasuke. 

Sasuke pursed his lips and slid over in his booth to make room. The two men took seats next to the two of them. This was an awkward situation that Sasuke had never been in before. Men didn’t usually approach him when Naruto was around. And they especially didn’t sit with them at a restaurant. 

“So, how long have the two of you been together?” Hidan say next to Sasuke, his eyes rested on Gaara as he asked the question. 

“This is our first outing,” Gaara replied. Sasuke noticed the way he phrased the question. Was he playing along?

“That’s adorable. What are your names?”

“I’m Gaara. This is Sasuke.”

“Men of few words, huh?” Hidan smirked. “So’s Darui. It adds to a person’s charm, I’ll tell you that. You two are in high school, aren’t you? You look around my brother’s age.”

“Who’s your brother?” Sasuke heard himself ask.

Hidan turned his head to look at him, his eyes peaking as the young boy spoke. He could have sworn he recognized him from somewhere. “His name is Sasori. He’s adopted, so looking for the family resemblance is off the table.”

“Sasori lives with us,” Darui told them. 

“Have you met him?” Hidan asked.

Both boys shook their head. It was a big school, so it was no surprise. Sasuke still found all of the questions strange. So did Gaara, but he’d been in more suspicious situations--especially in his line of work. He was sure these men weren’t anywhere near as bad as the crooks he’d dealt with before. With that said, he wasn’t oblivious to what was happening. The two of them were interested in he and Sasuke, perceiving them as an attractive, young couple. 

If he was being honest, he could tell the situation made Sasuke more uncomfortable than him. If anything, they’d be playing this in relation to whatever Sasuke wanted.

“I see you two were enjoying your drinks,” Hidan nodded towards Sasuke’s half-empty glass. “We can order you more, if you’d like. It’d be no problem.”

“Oh, I couldn’t ask you to do that…” Sasuke looked down at the table as he blushed.

“It’s no worry, he likes buying drinks for new people,” Darui told them without a hint of malice in his voice. “It’s his way of shaking hands.”

“Call me out, why don’t you?” Hidan snickered at him. “It’s the polite thing to do.”

Sasuke’s drink was good. That’s for sure. He rarely drank, mostly because Naruto only drank beer. Itachi had a pretty elaborate bar, but Sasuke never dared to touch it unless Itachi told him to fetch something for him. Once, they’d even had a glass of bourbon together and talked for hours.

Speaking of Itachi, Sasuke still hadn’t heard from him. He glanced down at his phone--he had two messages from Naruto and nothing else. Instead of reading them, he pocketed the phone again and sighed.

“Is everything alright?” Gaara asked him.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Uh…” He picked up his glass and finished the rest of his drink. “I think we’ll take you up on that second drink.”

 

Sasuke had three and Gaara had just finished his second. Needless to say, both boys had dropped their guard a good bit after an hour of sitting with these two men. They didn’t even seem to notice the way Hidan moved closer to Sasuke and Darui’s arm was draped around Gaara’s shoulders. 

“Let me tell ya, there’s nothin’ wrong with a little walkin’ on the wild side!” Hidan was a lot louder when he was drunk. “After all, look at you two, sittin’ with a couple of handsome strangers, havin’ a few drinks.”

The place had gotten a lot louder. After all, it was technically a bar, now. And the demographic shifted drastically. For one thing, there were mostly men. A few women scattered here and there, but the bulk of the crowd was definitely male. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that most of the crowd was gay.

_ I see _ , Gaara thought to himself.  _ So, this place was a gay bar? Funny _ .

“Has anyone ever told you that you’ve got beautiful eyes?” Hidan leaned into Sasuke, nearly whispering in his ear.

“Yes,” Sasuke replied. “But I like compliments.”

“Or really? What’ll compliments get me?”

Sasuke didn’t answer him immediately. “I’m not sure.” This man was being nicer to him than Naruto had ever been, buying him drinks and showering him in compliments. He felt more relaxed than he had in awhile. “What do you want?”

At that, both Hidan and Darui exchanged looked, but neither boy noticed.

“We have an apartment about two blocks away from here. I’ve got some games that I’m testing there if you’re interested? Drunk gaming is always fun, right?”

Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other. Gaara could read the other clearly. He was enjoying these men. He nodded to the rest of them, “We can spare a couple more hours.”


	7. Chapter 7

 

“You were always jealous of me and Sasuke, weren’t you?” Naruto circled around Itachi, blade twirling between his fingers as he contemplated just what he wanted to do to the older Uchiha. This had been a long time coming, he was sick of Itachi butting into his relationship.

“And why would you think that?” Itachi huffed, annoyed, from the dirty couch. 

If he had to guess, he would assume this was Kisame’s house--that man who helped Naruto kidnap him. That was who’s watch him when Naruto wasn’t around, after all. The windows were all shut and painted shut. Itachi had tried to open one when they first untied him.

“I notice how you look at him. No one looks at their brother like that.”

“How about your father?” Itachi smirked.

“He’s gotcha there,” Kisame snickered from the corner. He’d warmed up to Itachi. He was young and pretty, just the way the older man liked them. Not to mention he had a backbone. That much was apparent by the way he spoke back to Naruto. If the blonde runt didn’t get to him first, Kisame would love to break him in. 

“Shut up!” Naruto snapped at Kisame. “Go bake some fuckin’ cookies or somethin’, you’ve got guests!”

“Tch, whatever,” Kisame rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen.

“Y’know, I'm not surprised at what happened to your cousin. You Uchihas never know when you're supposed to shut up and just look pretty.”

“You can't keep me here forever. Sasuke will notice I'm missing.” 

Naruto laughed at that. “Yeah, yeah.” He stood up and was about to walk away when he heard his phone notify him of a message. When he looked at it, he stopped in his tracks.

It was a picture of him leaving Sasuke’s house the night he kidnapped Itachi. It was taken from across the street, the picture was a bit blurry but Naruto could still make himself out perfectly. There was no other message, no words. Just a picture sent from a random number.

‘Who the fuck is this’

It took less than a minute to get a reply.

‘I don't think your boyfriend would like this. But you don't care about Sasuke do you? The police may have similar opinions, though.’

Was this fucker threatening him? Naruto’s blood began to boil and he squeezed his phone. Who the fuck would do this? Who knew Naruto and had something against him? He started running through names. Maybe someone from the wrestling team or one of his dad’s pervy friends trying to get something outta him?

‘When I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry’

‘We’ll see who'll really be sorry.’

“Something wrong?” Itachi could read Naruto’s body language well enough. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. 

“None of your fucking business. Kisame!” Naruto shouted as he disappeared into the kitchen, too.

 

“Are you two sure you don’t want more?” Hidan brought Sasuke and Gaara two more shots as soon as they entered the home. If Darui was being honest, it seemed like he was trying a little too hard. These boys were cute, definitely both of their type, there was no question about that. This was something they’d talked about before, too. Their relationship was great, so much so that Darui didn’t think it was too much for Hidan to ask to sleep with other men. In fact, it also meant he could sleep with other men if he wanted.

“I’m alright. I have to get him back home soon,” Gaara told the two men. He was more or less on guard. As soon as they offered them shots, despite the fact that Sasuke’s speech was obviously slurred, he knew they wanted something from them. He sat close to Sasuke with one arm wrapped around him. He’d spent enough time doing the same with Hinata and the slimy guys who made moves on her off the clock. 

“Right, do you have strict parents?” Hidan directed the question at Sasuke. “Is it hard to stay out too late?”

“It’s not that,” Gaara said. “We both have homework to do.”

“Such a responsible boyfriend,” Hidan swooned. “It warms my heart.”

“I look out for those I care for. And this one seems to be a bit more intoxicated than I thought.” Gaara forced a chuckle, to keep the situation lighthearted. Sasuke seemed like he was struggling to keep his eyes open at this point, his head bobbing slightly. “Sasuke? Are you alright?”

When Gaara shifted, Sasuke drooped forward, nearly falling off of the couch.

This wasn’t just the effect of alcohol. He’d been in enough clubs and bars to know when someone was drugged.

“Looks like he needs to go lay down. Why don’t you take him to our guest room?”

“I’ll just get him home.” He was standing up, now, and pulling Sasuke up with him.  Hidan stood with the two of them and rested a hand on Gaara’s shoulder, which the red head shrugged off as he moved towards the door. “Excuse me,” he mumbled.

“Wait, wait, where are you going?” Hidan asked.

“We’re leaving.”

“Why?”

“Let ‘em go, Hidan,” Darui spoke up from the couch with a sigh. He knew well enough that their chance was blown. This kid wasn’t as naive as the rest. The last thing he wanted was Gaara bringing in the police or something. 

 

“I must’ve forgotten to put it in his drink,” Hidan muttered as he leaned against his boyfriend with a pout. “That sticks. I wanted that one the most. He looked like a little rough top.”

“You needa learn your boundaries. That kid could have ruined everything for us, baby. You need to learn how to gauge a situation.”

Hidan sighed in annoyance. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Now, why don’t I take care of you tonight? I’m not a young top, but last I remembered, I was still your favorite dick.”


End file.
